


Matinée

by arcaneplume



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I put them side to side in a level once and I haven't been the same since, M/M, two men go fishing shoulder to shoulder because they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcaneplume/pseuds/arcaneplume
Summary: Thaniel and Valerio have been fishing together for quite some time, now. Their fondness for each other grows, and yet neither of them took that fateful first step. One beautiful late spring day, Thaniel decides to make his move.
Relationships: Thaniel/Valerio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Matinée

The sun was particularly bright that day.

The heat of midday still lingered over the waters in a sleepy haze, dotted with cricket song. Behind them, a grassy path, born from squished reeds and an extra pair of boots than usual. A wooden canopy provided sweet comfort from the heat of the blooming season, resin wafting through the air.

It was just them, the lake, and the forest.

"This is quite the secluded spot you've chosen, Thaniel." Quickly scanning his surroundings with a trained eye, Valerio couldn't help but smile as he took in the peaceful scenery. "I still fail to see why we ought to change our usual fishing spot, however. Is there something peculiar to be caught here?"

A nervous chuckle. "Mh... not exactly." Thaniel sat on a nearby log, looking onto the lake with a hint of affection. "I just... wanted to show you this place. My special spot." He looked straight at him. For some reason, he seemed particularly serious. "I never brought anyone else here before. It's my secret place... and it can be yours too, if you so wish." He averted his gaze as he spoke, apparently bringing his attention to his fishing preparation with nonchalance, despite his shaking hands.

Valerio saw right through his ruse, but said nothing. He was puzzled more than anything, but this little lakeside spot must truly mean a great deal to him if he reacted so strongly to it. Being privy to something this important for Thaniel... he was inexplicably filled with warmth.

He started preparing for their fishing session, as well. There was silence between them, but it was filled with their expert gestures and the sounds of nature. There was great comfort in this quiet stillness, something he seemed to experience only with this young man, who taught him the joys of an art he never truly explored in depth.

The way his eyes sparkled when he mentioned that yes, he could fish, but he rarely saw the need to do so nowadays, considering he had his own suppliers. "What? You've never fished for pleasure?" The thought seemed so foreign to him - so much so, in fact, that he took it upon himself to show him the fun side to it all, from choosing a spot to competing for the biggest or most numerous catch.

Here's the richest spot of this lake. Here's how to repair your rod on the fly. Here's how to draw worms from the ground - and call them forth he did, to his shock - in such great numbers too. And here's how to catch fish without tools - this one particularly impressed him. He still remembered how elegantly he swam, right below the glittering surface, twisting and darting like a fish himself, one with the water.

In return, he shared tales. Stories of the places he saw, of the food he tasted, tales of cutlery and fields and the bounty of the earth. However, often inspired by the scenery and Thaniel's passion for angling, he mostly discussed the delightful variety of aquatic life, and the array of flavours only the waters could offer.

And so the weeks passed, and then months. Now their meetings were weekly, a little ritual they both anticipated in a surprisingly jittery state, ready to walk through the old forest paths they came to love, spinning old tales, sharing new tricks - and sometimes, only sometimes, sharing old woes.

Even so, today was different. They walked through a forest Valerio wasn't familiar with. New trees, more silence, a longer hike. Crossing a little stream, helping each other out - his coarse, yet still delicate hand wrapped around his forearm, pleasantly cool in his firm grasp.

Crunching of leaves, mud, gold filtering through the foliage. A rocky lakeside, remnants of a thoroughly cleaned firecamp. A lake as blue as his eyes.

And now they sat together once again, side by side on a humid log, watching their floats, fishes flying in the baskets or back into the water. But there was something unspoken, and it was starting to get to him.

He looked at Thaniel, and he was surprised to find him uncharacteristically tense. Furrowed brow, biting his lip - yes, something was amiss.

"Are you well, my friend?" Thaniel almost jumped from his seat. "I- I'm fine, Valerio, truly." He reeled back, his hook empty. He sighed. "I'm just a bit bummed about the fish not biting, is all." He carefully put his rod down and stood up. "I'm taking a break." He walked a short distance, stretching with his face away from that inquisitive gaze, those violet eyes that were making his heart race even more than usual.

That was an excuse, of course. He just couldn't focus - he wanted to talk to him in private, away from everyone and everything, because he thought he would have been able to speak up better without the danger of being discovered. And while that was definitely a relief, he was still shaken to the point of dizziness.

There was no denying Valerio was quite striking. An imposing figure, quiet, stern, sometimes ice cold - and yet, he could be so kind. He saw it everyday, from the way he treated the people around him, and the softly beaming joy he took in feeding his clients and friends, the intensity of his devotion, the depths of his service.

He seemed impossible to approach, and yet they started talking by pure chance: he was visiting the Halidom, and he offered to cook for dinner. He decided to cook fish, and Thaniel happened to be going for a round right then... and it just happened, like that.

They became closer, and closer. And before he could fully realize it, he was smitten.

Oh, but this was quite the conundrum. His heart beat to love's rhythm, but he had no way to know if there was even an interest on the other side. Valerio was always kind to him, and it was sincere and full; he could tell that every single gesture was full of affection, but nothing said it was of the same kind as his own.

He did notice a silent shift in his attitude - a softer touch, a lingering gaze, gently tucking a rebel wisp of hair behind his ear - and while he had the hope - oh, fearful hope - it could mean something, he was still terrified. Maybe he was reading too much into it. Maybe confessing would only bring hurt... he was getting cold feet.

He told himself it would be ok if he were rejected, as long as it didn't bring to total alienation - and he still was, truly, but his emotions were going haywire. It was hard to control.

He slapped his own cheeks. Calm down, Thaniel. You've got this. You're a grown adult who's perfectly capable of facing his own fears - you just need to take a deep breath and say--

"...Thaniel." He sharply turned back, and felt Valerio's hands fall on his shoulders. "Something is bothering you, I can tell. What torments you so? You know you can talk to me."

He was so close. He was so close. "I'm... I have..." Deep breaths, Thaniel. "I have..." He was looking straight into his eyes, concern colouring his features. Courage, just do it.

"I... care deeply for you". He inhaled sharply, before backtracking out of instinct, cursing himself. "A-as a friend, of course. You're. A very dear friend to me. Just that."

"...just that?" Valerio just looked at him, his heart skipping a beat. How foolish, both of them. He now fully realized the extent of his affection towards this young man, something he would have never believed himself capable of - or better yet, worthy of. How could someone like him, who cannot protect anything, even dare entertain such a thought? He could bring nothing of value to those he loved and cherished, nothing at all.

And so, he didn't stop to consider why he started enjoying Thaniel's presence to that extent, why he started looking for him down the hallways and fields of the castle. Why hearing that laugh was so uplifting, or why his freshly roasted fish made his heart sing to such an extent it brought amazed embarrassment to the young ex-sailor. He didn't stop to consider the why to so many little occurrences, sparks of delight that all tracked back to him.

He moved without thinking. He clasped Thaniel's hands in his own. Oh. Oh, he too was getting nervous, now. So this is what stopped him from speaking his mind honestly and clearly. This hopeful fear. 

"...are you sure? Are you truly convinced there is nothing else?" He had never been more aware of his own pulse than in that moment. "There is... more to it, is there not?" Please, say it.

I wish to hear you say it, as you resolved to do.

Thaniel's face was positively burning, now. Oh gracious Ilia, he was on fire! His pleading eyes, his desperate grasp - oh, I have to go now. It's now or never.

No matter the outcome. I dare hope. 

"...Valerio. Ahem..." Real smooth, Thaniel, coughing during such a moment. Anyway. "I... care for you deeply, as... as I stated earlier. But..." He inhaled, and just let the words flow, consequences be damned.

"It's not as a friend. I don't use such words lightly but I... I l-love you." He looked up to a startled Valerio. There's no turning back now. "Your presence has become indispensable. Both your kindness and your harshness, I love all of you. Every moment spent together is so sweet... full of joy. And if you'd like, I hope... I hope you'll allow me to make you just as happy, too."

There was a moment of silence. Thaniel's thoughts started to race - doubt, worry, fear - but before they could fully strike, he felt two strong arms around him. Warmth, calmness, peace. He reflexively held him back, closing his eyes, listening. 

But no words came. They stood like this for a moment, both of them collecting their thoughts and gathering their emotions in a way they could somehow handle. 

Valerio gently pulled back, and caressed Thaniel's cheek. My, he was still so red, not dissimilar from a ripe tomato, still filled with the warmth of the sun. How endearing. Such a lively man...

"...I would gladly walk alongside you, as... partners. Such a curious word, for someone like me." His expression soured ever so slightly. "However... there are sides of me you are not yet privy too. I fear you might find them... lacking." Disappointing would be a better word. He was still working on himself, improving every day - but certain wounds are rarely mended, no matter how well dressed. He would loathe to hurt or fail yet another person dear to him.

Thaniel smiled. Ah, a salve for the soul. "We'll overcome it together, no matter what it is. I swear it." He could see the twinkle of a tear in his eyes. "So... you... you also..?"

Valerio softly, quietly kissed his forehead, with the delicate touch reserved to the truly beloved.

That was enough. As Thaniel burst into happy tears, they embraced again under the sun of the late afternoon, protected by the forest, content within each other.

The sun was particularly bright that day, and now they knew why.


End file.
